


同死，共生。

by Raura



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Top Hannibal
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raura/pseuds/Raura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第三季半AU，再加一點313之後的情節。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

　　他睜開眼睛，半小時前的沙地依舊在眼前，一路延伸到遙遠的彼端。數不清的閃爍光點擋住他的視線，挑釁著晶瑩如水的好奇藍眸。他的眼睛追逐看似各自分離，過一會兒又聚集擴散的點點光亮，一邊妄想穿透難以那片光牆看得更遠。即使愈發暈眩，他卻更加死命盯著，光亮就好像又近一些，但是一伸手卻摸不到。  
  
　　「親愛的，你醒啦……」輕柔的女人聲音在耳畔響起。  
  
　　他感覺到女人的臉頰貼近他的臉，並在他的額頭留下了一吻。但他一心只想追尋光牆背後的奧秘，他移動了身子，意圖掙脫女人的懷抱。  
「威廉甜心，想下水玩嗎？」  
  
　　女人的笑臉遮住了視線。她眨著一雙大而亮麗的藍眼，濃烈的眼影在眼皮上張牙舞爪。威廉並不常看她以這副打扮出現，感到有點畏懼，不過為了揭開他今生以來的最大秘密，他點了點頭。  
  
　　夏日豔陽的熱氣撫過威廉的皮膚，扭曲當前的景象。女人牽著他的手，一步一步往秘密的根源前進，溫熱的微風則將古怪的氣味推向他的鼻腔，他伸出舌頭，空氣嘗起來並不如想像中奇怪，但帶著溫度的怪味仍在鼻間繚繞。只是三歲小孩的注意力一如金魚的三秒記憶力，女人的催促聲一下就拉走了他幼小的身軀與困惑的思緒。  
  
　　炎熱的細小沙粒刺痛威廉的腳掌，他咕噥的抱怨並沒有獲得回應，那雙牽著他的手仍然將他往前拉。溫柔卻堅定，不容抵抗。  
  
　　最後迎接威廉的是帶著細碎泡泡的白色浪花，有如每日餐桌上水杯不時盛裝的汽水泡沫，阻隔了他與女人以及更遠的海面。  
  
　　「甜心，我們到了！」女人的聲音從上方傳來，同時放開了威廉的手。  
  
　　威廉充耳不聞，他已經踏進那些越踩越多的泡泡，興高采烈地咯咯笑了起來。方才刺腳的沙粒變得柔軟，輕輕地摟抱他的腳再放開，隨之出現的坑洞被更多的泡泡所填滿，更多的泡泡帶來更多的坑洞。沒多久，坑洞像忍不住捉弄這個小男孩一般，讓他跌進不停沖上岸的泡泡堆裡，留下了很快被水花弭平的小臉印子。女人急忙地將威廉拉起來，然而海水不若汽水那般甜膩宜人，威廉的臉上露出困窘的表情，小小的眉頭揪在一起。這不僅不是個令人懷念萬分味道，相反地還會讓人失去生存意志。當然，一個三歲幼兒是不會想到這層的。  
  
　　「媽…我想回家家…」淚水從威廉圓圓的大眼滾了下來。  
  
　　「寶貝，媽媽先帶你去擦擦。」  
  
　　兩人又回到先前威廉午睡醒來的地方──花色海灘傘下的野餐墊。女人給威廉喝了些水，便拿出竹籃內的毛巾。  
  
　　女人輕輕擦乾那張稚嫩的小臉，笑容不久便拉平微皺的眉頭。溫暖的海風吹動了他半濕的棕色捲髮，吹走了女人的其他話語，吹拂遠方繼續在熱流中閃耀、已被捲髮男孩所遺忘的粼粼波光。  
  
　　這是威爾葛蘭姆與海的第一次接觸。  
  
　　事實上，這件往事彷彿清晨的露水，過了午後就全無痕跡，沒在他的記憶中殘留任何霧氣，直到他從一連串一閃即逝的影像中再度看到。  
  
　　在僅僅數秒的時間內，然後……


	2. 第一章

　　墜落，在暗夜中激起灰白色的水花。

　　沾染夜色的透明泡沫沿著威爾與漢尼拔的身體往上發散，彷彿他們即將分解成數不清的泡泡，再幻化成翱翔穹蒼的生物。只不過他們終究持續下沉，朝著威爾預期的大西洋深處前進。

　　海水肆無忌憚地侵犯威爾的每一吋肌膚，數以萬計的觸手伸進他不斷湧出血流的傷處，攪弄一番再勾出更多鮮紅紗線，粗暴地蹂躪他再將他佔為己有。肉體的疼痛比方才益發劇烈，而灌進食道的鹽水與紅酒，則混合成一股了無生趣的滋味。

　　正當威爾認為自己對世界最後的記憶，將是這口令人憎惡的訣別酒時，一雙微翹的唇貼上了威爾，將他的身體緊緊抱住，分享他的苦悶，替他阻斷了更多襲擊。

　　威爾努力忽略疼痛敞開門戶，舔舐那抹帶著激情與理解的溫柔，更加用力回應對方的吻，感受對方的溫度與呼吸，以及包圍住自己的體熱。他閉緊眼睛，隨著對方口中的香氣繼續沉淪。

　　萬籟俱寂，明月仍照著那片吞噬兩人的黑色汪洋。

　　

  **三年前**

 

　　夜幕吸收了萊克特大宅的最後一抹光亮，漆黑中只剩下映著屋外路燈的炯炯眼眸。

　　威爾倚著廚房的流理台，呆望著通往客廳的走廊，彷彿只要再過一會兒，套著大衣的暗金髮男人便會出現，熱切地邀請他品嘗紅酒與晚餐。即使他已習慣獨自待在這座大宅一整天，但是漢尼拔會再現身的錯覺卻從沒停止過。

　　暗褐色的血漬已溶進深色地板中，成為木質紋路的一部份。威爾在去年聖誕節後，曾透過關係找來專門清理凶案現場的清潔人員，仍然無法清除他一生中最駭人的記憶渣滓。只是清理萊克特大宅並不只有抹滅那些曾經存在的兇案，而是重新拾回更多無法與外人道的回憶。

　　他常常在屋裡上下來回，檢視漢尼拔遺留下來的物品或衣服，宛如透過這些「紀念品」，能夠再度連結他與漢尼拔，無論是新的認識或是舊的認知。他從不知道自己能夠記住這麼多西裝款式，每一件都能從他充滿創傷的腦袋，引出各種歡樂與不堪的影像，使他或哭或笑，無法自己。他很慶幸從沒被人看到過，除了艾比蓋兒。

　　艾比蓋兒並不是隨時出現。有時威爾會看見她從眼角一隅冒出，轉過頭卻不見蹤影；有時她會停留稍久一些，在威爾身邊有一句沒一句地搭腔。威爾認為艾比蓋兒只是思念的投射，但她的反應常常又出乎意料，使得威爾不禁懷疑起來。只不過答案為何毫無意義，不需求死便能再相見已帶給他不少慰藉。

    久等不見屋主的身影，威爾的神智再次瀕臨渙散，好似他終日聚精會神只為了迎接這一刻，今日又必須失望而歸，一切都在預料之中，只是內心深處卻怎樣都無法接受。他揉了揉眼窩，試圖恢復精神與理智，準備往大門走去。

　　通往大門的路並不漫長，不過從窗外映射進屋內的陰影交錯下，讓整個路程多了詭譎的氣氛。雖然威爾幾十年來都住在荒郊野外，對夜晚所製造神秘並不陌生，但是不代表他就樂於浸淫在這些影子裡。就在他覺得有點心煩之際，一陣忽遠忽近的說話聲傳到他的耳邊。

這個聲音……？威爾注意到不遠處樓梯上的影子好像有點不一樣。

　　「哈囉，威爾。」熟悉的異國腔在前方響起。

　　「哈囉，萊克特醫生。」威爾鼻子吭了一聲。「這是現實嗎？」

　　「現實與幻象都是由我們的頭腦所創造。」漢尼拔的聲音依舊飄搖不定。「你認定的現實也許是別人的幻象，別人認定現實也許是你的幻象。」

　　「在我的現實裡，你已經離開了。」

　　「那麼你為何不去尋找現實的我，而要在幻象裡創造另一個我呢，威爾？」

　　「大概因為我希望活在幻象，而不是現實吧。」威爾平靜地說著。「我的現實已經被你破壞殆盡。」

　　「既然如此，你為何還想尋找將你的現實破壞殆盡的我？」

　　「是你想被我找到，我只是隨著你丟的麵包屑尋找你，萊克特醫生。」威爾微笑。「你總不希望麵包屑被隨便一隻小鳥吃掉吧？」

　　威爾已經慢慢走到樓梯下面，一個看似漢尼拔的身影站在往下階梯與往上階梯的緩衝處。漢尼拔面對窗戶，全身被屋外燈光所覆蓋，完全看不清五官，彷彿一紙黑白輪廓圖。從他身後拉出的一道長長人影，與威爾的影子的交錯，然後延伸到更後頭的地方與樹影結合，有如一個巨大的鹿角人形。

　　威爾思索了一下自己是否該上去，後來還是決定站在下面觀察這個如同真實存在的幻覺。

　　「如果被另一隻小鳥吃掉，對你的現實會造成什麼損害？」漢尼拔似乎渾然不覺威爾就在下面盯著他。

　　「我想知道……」威爾表情黯淡了下來。「如果那時選了另一條路，會發生什麼事？」

　　「你有想像過發生什麼事嗎？」

　　從剛才就出現的窸窣聲逐漸擴大，演變成來自四面八方的喧囂，將漢尼拔的話語推往無盡的虛空，纏繞住佇立在原處、仍望著前方階梯的捲髮男子，雜音最後爬向他的耳廓、攻擊他的耳膜，形成一陣又一陣的驚叫聲。

　　威爾感覺到世界正在劇烈地晃動，他快要跌落到那片盡頭不知在何處的影子裡。

 

　　「Monsieur！Monsieur！」

　　來自左肩的拍打使威爾驀然張開雙眼，只見穿著合身制服、神情努力保持鎮定的女子彎腰看著他，而四周投來鄰客懼怕與不友善的目光，好似他是恐怖份子，而且他隱約聞到一絲嘔吐物的味道。身邊的陳設及右側拉下的小窗，讓他想起自己還在飛機上。

　　「……怎麼了？」威爾努力發出聲音。他幾十分鐘前吞的安眠藥，仍讓他眼皮沉重。他眨了眨眼，意圖讓視線更清楚一點。

　　「先生，我必須麻煩您把這些照片收起來……」空姐改用參雜微微法腔的英語，並將幾張A4大的照片遞給他。「已經影響到其他的乘客了。」

　　「照片」兩字敲醒威爾的腦袋，他的眨眼次數頓時爆增，睫毛都快打結，不安在他眼裡擴散。他確實在昏睡前翻閱取自法國警方的兇殺案資料，現在手中只剩下零散紙張的文件夾證實了他的記憶，檔案照想必是在他睡著後掉落一地。

　　「先生，我知道您是 **警察** ，」空姐露出淺淺的笑容，刻意強調「警察」二字。「不過不是每個人都能把這些照片當開胃菜的唷。」

　　威爾十分感激空姐以玩笑替他解決當前危機，低聲說了謝謝，然後尷尬地向一臉放下心來，轉為好奇的人們點頭致歉。他可不想因為誤會被趕下飛機而耽擱行程，甚至再被搜身調查。在過去一年來，他已經受夠這些事情，現在唯一驅動他的就是見到那個人，這一切的始作俑者，也就是他最掛念的……朋友。

 


	3. 第二章

　　「溺水的人會把所有漂向自己的東西當成浮木。」貝迪莉亞將叉著貝類的叉子放進嘴裡，停頓了許久。「包括一折即斷的小樹枝……」  
  
　　「威爾記得我們第一次面對面用餐說的話。」漢尼拔喝了一口酒，盡可能假裝不在意。  
  
　　「然而對溺水的人來說，最致命的並不是水有多深，而是他誤把生命全押在小樹枝上。」

　　漢尼拔遙望距離他幾十公尺外的男人，憶起了他與貝迪莉亞的餐間對話。他慶幸威爾沒有讓他的殷殷期望，變成貝迪莉亞眼底的笑談，他不否認貝迪莉亞對事情有其洞見，但這次她低估了他倆的羈絆，他一直知道自己丟出的石頭一定能擊中那扇窗戶，即便那幾顆石頭有多麼地渺小。  
  
　　坐在巴黎某咖啡店露天雅座的他再度啜了口咖啡，極力忽略那抹令人不滿的味道。畢竟凡事無法十全十美，視線絕佳又能隱身人群的座位總要付出相當代價，所以他每天會來這裡消磨時間，待個數小時畫畫沉思，同時等待那個人的到來。即使目前不該太招搖，他依舊殺了幾名「偶然」遇見的扒手，一一安置在塞納河上幾座大橋上，將他們的齷齪的靈魂轉為照亮巴黎的光。

　　在他還在物色下一個目標時，威爾已悄然而至。  
  
　　威爾又回復他的昔日的穿著，臉上戴了一副眼鏡，套著橄欖綠的平價夾克和混棉黑褲，還有一頭被風拂亂、恣無忌憚生長的捲髮，讓漢尼拔想到某一晚拿槍指著他的威爾。漢尼拔很久沒看到威爾戴眼鏡，他並不是太喜歡那副眼鏡，它遮住了威爾漂亮的眼睛以及潛藏其中的深沉，漢尼拔想知道裡頭醞釀了什麼，他想探索更多威爾的本質，也成功地看。然而，時間可以改變任何事，當下的他倒是有點懷念那副阻隔威爾與外界的小屏障。  
  
　　威爾在才解除封鎖線沒幾天的橋上徘徊，不時若有所思地望著河流，轉頭向空無一人的地方說話，在川流不息的遊客裡並不是個很顯目的存在，但在漢尼拔眼中，威爾卻猶如單人默劇中情感內斂，難掩異彩的主人公，演繹出人生的無奈。一年來，漢尼拔常常夢到威爾，有時是過去片段的錯置重組，有時是荒誕不經的場面，醒來後總會使他低落許久。等到真實的威爾出現在他眼前，他卻忽然感到些許恐懼，如果他冒然加入這齣街頭演出，結局卻不符合他的期待又該怎麼辦？因此他並不準備馬上去見威爾，而是繼續默默留在觀眾席。  
  
　　直到五天後，威爾離開時在橋上雕像縫隙處夾了一張字條。  
  
　　「Au revoir.」  
  
　　沒頭沒尾。漢尼拔知道如果他再不把握機會，威爾也許又要從他的生命中消失。  
  
　　隔天，再度現身的威爾換了個面貌：修剪後的捲髮柔順地貼在頭上，不再隨風飄搖，薄夾克與黑褲則被一套深藍色的西裝所取代，還搭了一件淡藍色的襯衫。漢尼拔推測威爾也許誤解了他遲遲不出現的原因，不過這個奇妙的誤會帶來賞心悅目的結果，令他心頭不禁起了一絲遐思，想再次玩味夢中人西裝外套下的臀線，就像以前兩人交往時常有機會近距離欣賞，甚至褻玩一般。  
  
　　「……我們繼續等待，也許他會改變心意。」

　　漢尼拔接近，聽到背對他的男人凝望河上航行的船隻說著。  
  
　　「哈囉，威爾。」  
  
　　男人的肩膀顫了一下，半晌才帶著不知所措的表情轉過身。  
  
　　「哈囉……」威爾停了幾秒，似乎在斟酌該使用什麼稱呼。「漢尼拔。」

　　「今年的初春來得晚，不過我還是很高興它的降臨。」  
  
　　漢尼拔又再跨近一步，站在威爾的左邊，一起望向繁忙的河上交通，語氣就像在跟偶然遇見的舊識聊天。他若無其事地深吸一口氣，試圖安撫跳得異常劇烈的心臟。  
  
　　「看你穿上重機皮衣比想像中的你還不真實。」威爾打量了一會兒漢尼拔的衣著。

　　「大家近來如何？」

　　「艾拉娜要我向你說聲『Go fuck yourself』，」威爾悶笑了一聲。「這倒是總結了其他人的近況。」

　　漢尼拔並不訝異威爾做出如此失禮的回應，只是不免有些傷感，很多事在做下衝動的決定後就再也回不去了。如果能讓他重新選擇，他一點都不想傷害這些曾經跟他共渡快樂時光的友人。  
  
　　「當我發現我必須重回你的世界才能建立我的記憶宮殿，我才知道我40年來的人生已經全部被你帶走……」  
  
　　「自從離開你之後，我的宮殿再也沒有任何新的記憶，我每天能做的也只是進去翻閱那些陳舊的回憶。也許我也必須進入你的世界，才能擴建我的宮殿吧。」  
  
　　「這就是你成為『夜半工藝家』、『塞納河清道夫』的原因嗎？」威爾忽然壓低聲音，口氣微慍。「為了引我過來，繼續為你製造新的記憶？」  
  
　　「不是，我只想知道你我是否看的仍是同樣的風景。」  
  
　　漢尼拔別過頭，淡淡地說道。他感覺眼睛有點濕潤。比起擔憂在人群前流淚，他更恥於直接告訴威爾，他多麼想再見到威爾，聽著威爾的聲音。經過上次一敗塗地的結果，他無法忍受第二次的挫敗，更明確地說，他已經對這段感情失去信心，即使他們之間有羈絆，但不見得是愛情，更可能是「藝術家」與「藝術家」之間的臭味相投。他非常害怕威爾又再度撕裂他的心，所以他不能再對兩人的未來抱持更多妄想。  
  
　　「梅森維爵提供賞金抓你，你不擔心吸引除了我以外的人過來？」威爾也別過了頭，目光定在遠方的橋墩。

  
　　「專業的醫生永遠不擔心找上門的老病患。」漢尼拔轉頭看著威爾的側臉微笑。「況且，我也很想知瑪歌的進展。」  
  
　　「進展？」威爾挑了挑眉。「梅森沒變成餐桌上的培根的確非常可惜。」  
  
　　討論梅森讓漢尼拔不由得心煩，難得跟所愛的人見面卻被岔到他不想談論的方向。他不想用強烈的詞形容病患，不過就像威爾曾經說的，梅森就是一隻自以為是人的豬玀，這種特質反而讓他毫無食慾。  
  
　　「你的味道不再聞來那麼悲慘了。」漢尼拔轉了個話題，以非常彆扭的方式。  
  
　　「去年聖誕節只有你一個人送我禮物。」威爾嘴角微彎，眼神則透出哀淒。  
  
　　「我們的相似處讓你再度找到了我，我好奇它未來會帶我們走向何處。」  
  
　　一道陰影蓋住漢尼拔再很快地離開，他在震驚中只嘗到遺留在唇上的咖啡酸氣。同樣品質低劣的飲品，混到威爾的味道卻使他覺得好多了。  
  
　　「走向我住的旅館如何？就在附近。」  
  
　　近如耳語的直率暗示，漢尼拔縱然吃驚卻找不出理由拒絕。  
  
　　  
　　旅館只在一、兩個街區外的某個轉角，就如同其他巴黎小巷，緊密的樓房沿著石磚道路蜿蜒，從外頭的燈箱招牌和窄小的門面，就能判斷出旅館的等級。這個街區的房子大多是五層的奶油色樓房，而威爾的房間座落在五樓，就是這間旅館的頂樓。房間雖不大，但還稱得上雅緻，一切以素色為基調，只是光雙人床就佔了房間快三分之二，浴室則是附有氣密玻璃門的淋浴設備。由於房間是在三角處，因此除了近乎落地的長型立窗外，還有一個足以放下露天桌椅的小陽台，一拉開門便能綜覽鄰近區域。  
  
　　漢尼拔此刻站在門檻前，朝陽台望了望窗外現在小得如一條絲巾滑動的塞納河。這位巴黎美人韻味十足，卻很難令他為之痴狂。  
  
　　他感覺到後頭的人接近，他一轉身才要開口便被迎面而來的激吻制止，後腦勺被一隻左手穩穩按住，而嘴唇則被濕熱的舌頭猛力撬開，與鬍渣廝磨的感覺有點痛，熟悉又陌生的唾液味道在舌間飄散。那隻手稍後便漸漸下挪，經過他的髮尾、脖子，在他的背上逗留，最後繞回前方與右手會合，用力拉下黑色皮衣外套的拉鍊。  
  
　　男人的進攻持續，但漢尼拔並未處於劣勢，他已搶先一步鬆開對方的皮帶，拉出收在褲腰內的淡藍襯衫，在金屬扣頭碰撞的激情中，宛如拆禮物一般見到了他思念已久的身體。威爾雖然瘦了，但頸肌和胸肌依舊結實，他只能湊上去以親吻表達讚嘆。漢尼拔的黑色襯衫扣子也被一一解開，一雙不安份的手從他的腹部出發，然後停在他的胸膛摩娑，試探地按了按他的胸肌。  
  
　　「比我上次摸到時又大了一點……」  
  
　　「好觸覺，威爾！」漢尼拔的語氣彷彿老師稱讚學生。「不過我必須糾正你，是大很多，並不只有大一點。」  
  
　　還未等男人噴出笑聲，漢尼拔就還以顏色封住對方的唇。  
  
　　衣衫褪盡的兩人彷彿沉溺熱吻的醉漢，踩著怪異的舞步繞著房間轉，威爾的手掙扎著將陽台和窗戶的帘子拉上，但未能完全遮蔽外洩的春光，無暇顧及的他們最後一起摔在床上。  
  
　　漢尼拔將手伸進威爾的內褲，替已被挑起的火苗助燃，威爾則隨著那陣起伏的節奏浸在無聲的喘息之中。  
  
　　漢尼拔抽出沾滿謎樣透明體液的手，褪下威爾的內褲，含住那根蠢蠢欲動的分身，有節奏地吞吐起來。從根部到龜頭都無一缺漏，他細心關注爬滿血管的筋部，連兩粒囊袋也在雙手掌握下。每次前進他會擴張咽喉，讓頂端挺進口腔深處，使後頭的威爾倒抽了口氣，忍不住伸手抓住漢尼拔的頭，希望能再探得更深入。漢尼拔放下囊袋，抓住威爾的雙手，專心吐納最敏感的頂端部份，不時發出啾啾的聲響，舌尖則挑逗不斷湧出滑潤液體的鈴口。即使威爾努力壓制住呻吟，漢尼拔感覺到被他吸吮到脹紅到發紫的分身，開始像有自主意識般跳動，沒出幾分鐘，一陣腥羶的熱流在口中噴發。  
  
　　久未發洩而濃稠異常的慾望勾起漢尼拔的胃口，他一滴都不浪費地全部嚥下，花了幾秒察知面前氣力半失的人兒的身體狀況，讓他格外心滿意足。  
  
　　漢尼拔從威爾半軟的下身啟程，以唇齒珍愛地親吻大腿的肌膚，再往胸腹區域移動，重新溫習舊有的記憶。威爾畢竟是男人，皮膚並不算柔軟，脂肪也比較少。但對漢尼拔來說，品嘗威爾的樂趣卻大於品嘗女人，與之心靈相通卻不相依，每一次接觸都是另一次的開發，威爾絕對可以變成頂級的盤中佳餚，但是單次食用未免太過浪費他的價值。  
  
　　平滑的腹部被一個偌大的弧線一分為二，阻擋了唇瓣的去路。漢尼拔抬起頭，若有所思地以手指輕撫那條以心的碎片割出的軌跡。之後他的手指仍擱在那兒，舌尖卻早已跨越界線，落在威爾胸膛上的突起，讓高潮過後已不再喘息的身體，又再度蠕動起來。  
  
　　若有似無的犬隻體味陰魂不散，忽然讓漢尼拔想念起那股難聞的鬍後水，兩種駭人的氣味混合起來卻是叫人如此難以忘懷。不過他不想承認那種怪味能引起自己的性慾，威爾美味如昔，可是少了一味就像不完整的嗅覺圖像。  
  
　　漢尼拔的右手輕柔地貼上威爾的臉，姆指很快便隱沒在雙唇之內，感受來自濕軟舌頭的逗弄，食指、中指不久也難逃誘惑。漢尼拔一邊盯著威爾含著手指的曖昧眼神，一邊以脫韁揚起的性器挑釁意圖奮起的頑敵。  
  
　　威爾抱著伏在他身上的漢尼拔坐了起來，他的手在漢尼拔的下體遊走，濕軟的唇舌此時放開了手指。漢尼拔感覺到脖窩被印下標記，胸毛上也留下清涼的唾跡，完全勃起的陰莖在威爾的嘴裡又更加堅硬。他猜測吞吐動作變得激烈的威爾也想讓他提早繳械，即使兩人相處不到半天，一來一往的較勁心態很快又再次浮現。漢尼拔決定不讓威爾達到目的，他想把最美好的過程留到最後，於是開始回想留在巴爾的摩辦公室的食譜，思考晚上該做哪些料理招待久違的「朋友」。  
  
　　漢尼拔的心計似乎被威爾看穿，他將雙手沾了點口水，往上輕輕搓揉胸毛防護不到的深棕色敏感點，上下受擊的漢尼拔無暇再分心，不情願地被拖入快感的漩渦，呻吟背叛了他的心智，從微張的翹唇溢了出來。他剩餘的理智在一切快要失控前上了岸，趕在威爾意圖推倒他，轉移侵襲另一處秘地時勉強出聲阻止。

　　威爾仰望著他，臣服的姿勢顯露征服的氣息，愉悅在眼神中蕩漾，幾小時前橋上的黯然已經煙消雲散。漢尼拔知道其中的意涵，但他的自尊讓他選擇觀察後再參與，而非使用任何言語確認，即使一年來的分離讓他看清許多無謂的原則，自尊仍是緊要關頭的最後防線。  
  
　　出乎漢尼拔預料，威爾停止了試探，他起身輕柔地吻了漢尼拔的唇，脫去漢尼拔身上的襯衫，雙臂環住漢尼拔的肩膀，彷彿幾分鐘前的對峙是幻覺一場。即使氣氛變化如此隱晦，但漢尼拔知道遮蔽住視線的男人再度把主導權交給他。  
  
　　漢尼拔順勢將威爾撲倒，閉上眼沉入暫時休戰的溫柔。  
  
　　「除了你給的鬍後水，我有帶……」  
  
　　兩唇若即若離之時，威爾忽然低聲說了這句，然後單手從床邊櫃的翻出一小支軟管潤滑液出來。  
  
　　「預防萬一。」威爾晶瑩的藍灰色眼眸直勾勾地看著他，如此質樸又如此邪惡。  
  
　　漢尼拔坐在威爾敞開的大腿之間，將手指和穴口都潤滑了一下，然後將一根手指慢慢地插入久未被開啟的甬道，瑟縮的括約肌隨即緊緊吸住滑溜的手指，但在漢尼拔悉心擴張下，最後三根手指都能順利進入，勘察已一年沒被寵幸的中心地帶，不急不許地找尋終究使眼前的捲髮男人發出低吟。  
  
　　漢尼拔怎樣都想欣賞威爾享受性愛的表情，因此他還是選擇先從正面進入威爾，他握住自己的性器，在濕潤的穴口磨擦了一會兒才挺進。即使手指已經開通了路徑，但漢尼拔仍舊被緊密的內壁所阻礙，他施了點力往前推，肉莖才徐徐沒入甬道內，直到兩人完全結合。  
  
　　剛被插入的些微不適讓威爾面色異樣，他仍然直視漢尼拔的眼睛，漢尼拔看出他內心有些動搖。不知為何，漢尼拔卻被那副脆弱的神情深深吸引，他忍不住親了威爾的唇，幻想以一吻帶離威爾肉體上的刺痛，無論是否奏效，威爾回應了他，所有不安與憂慮似乎隨之崩解。  
  
　　漢尼拔抽出性器再淺淺地插入，等到威爾習慣之後才繼續深究。威爾在漢尼拔第一次頂到體內敏感處不禁叫了出來，顫動的內壁肌肉給漢尼拔更大的刺激，他加快速度與力道，摩擦牢牢包覆自己的甬道，使得被猛攻到無處可躲的威爾益加用力抱住漢尼拔。漢尼拔臀部的肌肉隨著抽插的動作緊縮放鬆，因漸漸升高的快感而發出的喘息，融進威爾仰頭壓抑的嗚咽中。  
  
　　幾分鐘後，漢尼拔將原本躺著威爾拉了起來，讓威爾跨在他的雙腿，他的手臂撐著威爾的背，手掌恰好環住威爾的頸骨，然後再度刺入那個柔軟的體腔深處，曾經是那麼致命的動作，現在卻催化更多情熱。威爾則隨著起伏的節奏扭動，讓肉做的刀插得更深，他閉上眼睛發出無聲的呻吟，下身流出的則是兩人交凝而成的混濁體液，床單皺折在雙手緊揪之下，已隨著身軀的動作越發凌亂。  
  
　　漢尼拔在瀕臨極限之際拔了出來，他靠在威爾起伏的胸膛上歇息，夾雜微微汗液的體味撲鼻而來。接著，他讓眼神已經迷離的威爾趴在床上，並在威爾的腹部墊了一塊枕頭，以一如擁有巨大羽翼的黑天使之姿覆蓋住威爾的身體，與威爾的雙手十指緊扣，再度傳遞火熱的震動。幾分鐘後，他起身將威爾的臀部抬高，雙手抓住威爾的腰部，猛力挺進久未開拓的秘境更深處，讓底下的人兒不停顫抖，幾乎無法控制自己的音量，只能將臉埋進床單裡。除了來自性器的快感外，漢尼拔沉迷在威爾的背部與臀部肌肉條紋之中，流水似的的柔美線條流過石頭一般堅硬的骨骼，他並非如威爾是後背式的愛好者，但是他喜歡這個姿勢帶來的美好景觀。  
  
　　激烈的活塞動作讓床鋪也開始搖出聲來，似乎再用力一點，床就會散掉一樣，直到隔壁房傳來不停敲牆壁的聲音，才將兩人從淫靡的狀態中喚醒。  
  
　　潔白的床上只維持了幾分鐘的風平浪靜，兩人體內的暗潮又再成為洶湧波濤。漢尼拔拉起背對他的威爾，讓威爾跟自己一樣挺身跪在床上，再從被操得泛紅的穴口挺入，右手隨著進出的速度撸動威爾的陰莖，威爾則緊緊攫住漢尼拔的大腿。這次他捂住威爾的嘴巴，被困住的呻吟出奇地催情。他在顫抖的體腔放肆衝撞，直到裹住自己的穴口一緊，帶來更強烈的高潮，讓他眼前一白，將渾身的暖流一次又一次射進不停收縮的甬道中。  
　　  
　　漢尼拔的手指在暗色的卷曲髮絲裡流連，小心翼翼以免吵醒枕在胸膛上熟睡的伊人。他慈愛地凝望那張年過四十，卻如小伙子似俊美的側臉，即使重傷初癒、受盡身心的折騰，絲毫不影響隱藏在秀麗本質下的驚人能力。  
  
　　他不明白一年前的自己為何被不理性的悲愴所擺弄，處罰他此生第二個愛上的人，造成他再度被迫離鄉背井，朝思暮想讓他又氣又愛的戀人。他絕對不想要威爾葛蘭姆回到從前的循規蹈矩，這未免太枉費他花盡心思琢磨的璀璨光亮。況且，邪惡的迷人之處正是伴隨其而來的不可預知，他提醒自己應該要秉持初衷，欣賞威爾發揮壓抑已久的潛質，有耐心地引導方向，這是身為一位專業的心理醫生，甚至是情人該認真面對的事。  
  
　　下次不能再重蹈覆轍，漢尼拔暗暗決定。發出微弱鼾聲的人兒依然如流離失所的孩童，終於找到避難處一般安心沉睡。  
  
　　兩小時後，就在漢尼拔盯著窗外被布簾遮住的萬家燈火時，威爾才悠悠地醒來，漢尼拔給了他額頭一吻。  
  
　　「巴黎還有更好的部份等著你，絕不只有塞納河上的船。」  
  
　　「我不知該期待什麼，不過倒是很期待晚餐會吃些什麼。」  
  
　　威爾露出睡意未消的笑容，讓漢尼拔忍不住在他唇上留下隱形的吻痕。縱然蓬頭亂髮又滿臉鬍渣，在漢尼拔眼中仍猶如初夏的雛菊，柔嫩脫俗，沒有匠氣。  
  
　　昏暗的天色遮不住威爾赤裸下的微微翹臀，精壯的背影將漢尼拔的目光直直拉到對面的浴室。漢尼拔這時開始怨恨起礙事的木門，他抿嘴瞪視了一會兒，掀開白色的被單下了床，手中的潤滑液及搖晃的半勃性器暗示他的行動。他打開再關起浴室門，過不久只聽見水聲下出現男人的驚呼。  
  
　　漢尼拔忘情親吻渾身濕漉的威爾，再度探訪之前走過的大道與小徑，雙手順著威爾的肌肉線條撫弄透著溫熱水氣的肌膚，直到威爾的陰莖蓄勢待發。他挑逗了一會兒威爾勃起的下體，然後溫柔地將威爾整個抱起，讓威爾的手反握牆上的安全扶桿支撐上半身，雙腿則岔開掛在他強壯的臂膀上。他在威爾的穴口與自己的陽具抹了抹潤滑液，便迫不及待進到威爾已被撐大的甬道，緩慢但深沉地插入再抽出，抽出再插入，使著威爾完全抑制不住叫聲。威爾脹紅的性器則隨著兩人越來越激烈的交合抖動，持續不斷的水聲此時多了聲與交合聲的應和。經過一番衝刺，棕髮男人在低吼中將數道白濁慾望，散佈在之前已開拓的區域，而他的胸毛也流下戀人慾火的餘燼。  
  
　　四十幾分鐘後，兩人神情愉快地下了樓。在漢尼拔的建議下，威爾又穿回他的橄欖綠的夾克與混棉黑褲，途經櫃台歸還房門鑰匙。  
  
　　「先生，我們這裡歡迎同性情侶入住，不過請你們不要把快樂建築在別人的住房安寧上，剛剛已經有幾位房客來投訴。」  
站在門口等待的漢尼拔，聽到後方傳來旅館經理用不標準的英語氣憤地抱怨。他沒聽到威爾的回應，不過等威爾再度出現在他身旁，臉頰卻比他們做愛時還來得紅潤。漢尼拔覺得很有趣，方才在房裡的威爾，看起來可一點都不為自己發出的歡娛聲為恥。  
  
　　在接下來的路上，他們持續保持沉默，直到走到漢尼拔的黑色重機旁邊。  
  
　　「我一直很好奇，你到底哪來這麼多時間學這些東西……」  
  
　　「我們都是被造物者以神秘的方式創造出來。」漢尼拔戴上手套，將備用安全帽遞給威爾。「你被賦予令人驚異的共感能力，我則被賦予用之不竭的時間與學習力。」  
  
　　威爾吭了一氣，漢尼拔不太確定他對這個說法是否滿意。貝迪莉亞對坐上重機非常抗拒，漢尼拔並不怪她，她一直都是明哲保身的個性，只是漢尼拔非常希望有個人能跟他同享速度的快感，而他看得出威爾躍躍欲試。  
  
　　「要走了嗎？」  
  
　　「請。」  
  
　　漢尼拔發動機車，闔上全罩安全帽的護目鏡，與趴在他身上抱著他的腰的威爾在轟然巨聲中揚長而去。艾菲爾鐵塔儼如發光的巨獸，沉默地注視兩人極速遁入夜色的黑暗身影。


End file.
